My Fair Lady
by Steffie1
Summary: Mega Man Legends Alternate Universe. Teisel discovered that things aren't always what they seem, especially when it's concerning a certain avian-loving pirate...Girl!Glyde x Teisel


Author's Notes

This story is set in an alternate universe. It takes place during MegaMan Legends 2, while MegaMan was on Forbidden island.

Some things to note:

1) This story does have a sequel, and it's set after the end of MegaMan Legends 2

2) Don't tell anyone, but I am also a Glyde x Teisel shipper. Oh, did I say that out loud? Oops...

3) I also changed one part of the game. Here, the turbulence the Sulphur Bottom had only occured straight after the ending of this fan-fic.

Enjoy -

Rating: Teen, for some themes. I know society's quite relaxed about this theme nowadays, but I'm not taking any chances. Teisel also did something that's very unbecoming of a gentleman.

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

HR

My Fair Lady

Teisel was angry with himself. He couldn't believe he did something so stupid. Why did he agree to work with that spoilt brat Glyde and those two aged pirates? Oh yes, because the Bonnes were in debt.

The grey-haired pirate huffed in anger as he stormed into his room on the Sulphur Bottom. Tron's room was two rooms away from his. Bon Bonne wasn't with them; as he was with the other servbots. For back-up; just in case that obnoxious pretty boy pirate would try to do something to the Bonne leader and his second in command.

"Why does that boy irritate me so?" Teisel grumbled to himself as he locked the door behind him. He stared at the door; hoping it'll explain to him why the former henchman of Mr. Lex Loath annoyed him so. But, he knew the real reason, which isn't because he almost killed him and his family two years ago. After Glyde had kidnapped him, Teisel was forced to dig with the other diggers for the Colossus. Glyde was their "warden". For some reason or other, he would always pick on him for the tiniest thing. What was worse, he was shackled up, so he couldn't punch the daylights out of the pretty boy.

"Boy Teisel, you sure got yourself into a fine mess!" the leader of the Bonnes grumbled as he leaned his forehead against the door, sighing in defeat.  
"Well, I don't know much about that!" a soft voice chirped a few feet from behind Teisel. Widening his eyes in fright, Teisel whipped his head around. The owner of the voice was lying on his bed; looking very smug.

"Glyde!" Teisel uttered the name in disgust. The owner of the name grinned in amusement.  
"Nice to see you too, Teisel." Glyde grinned like a small child.  
"What are you doing here"  
"Do you know where your little sister is? I'd like to take her out"  
"Out where"  
"I'd like to take her out shopping. To treat her. Poor girl. Why must she suffer because her brother's a big loser? I mean, he can't even manage a department store on his own..."

"Why, you little..." Teisel lunged at Glyde, whom leaped out of the way in time.  
"Tut tut. You're so uncouth. It shouldn't surprise why you and your family are always in debt. But, working for me shall change that, right? We shall get the Mother Lode, and be the richest men and women in the history of Terra"  
"..." the grey-haired pirate was speechless. It was true. If they get the Mother Lode, they shall be extremely rich. But if the Bonnes didn't work for Glyde; and that boy had found the Mother Lode, the Bonnes would've lost out on the one chance that'll perish all their financial difficulties.

"But, there's something else I'd like to offer you too." Glyde smiled as his hand dug under his own shirt to reveal a beautiful gold pendant that had hung around his neck. The pendant even had a reaverbot eye in the middle.  
"Where did you get this?" the Bonne leader asked in awe.  
"It doesn't matter where I got this beauty from; the question is, are you willing to do a favour for me? In return you shall receive this beautiful pendant. I asked a few curators and they said this pendant is worth a few trillion zenny just because it came from the Ancients' time. Do you know its other value"  
"No, I don't. What other value does it have"  
"It can actually hypnotize people; even those that don't want to be hypnotized!"

Teisel cocked an eyebrow in confusion.  
"So"  
"...", Glyde sighed in frustration, "Never mind, I thought you'd be interested"  
"Glyde, you said you wanted me to do you a favour in order to receive this pendant. What do you want me to do"  
"I'd like to go on a date with T. Bonne." the pretty boy pirate mumbled, a flush of pink evident on his pale face. Teisel looked horrified when he saw the blush, as well as the request.  
"I'll never let creeps like you date my baby sister!" "Teisel, I don't swing that way"  
"...! You mean?" the taller pirate's mouth gaped wide open as the truth struck him a severe punch in the gut.

"Yes Teisel, I'd like to go on a date with you." the avian-loving pirate's cheeks became redder as he confessed.  
"Forget the pendant; I don't want to go out with you!" Teisel stated as he slapped the pendant out of Glyde's feminine hands.  
"Why don't you want to go out with me? Do you think I'm ugly"  
"It's because of two things. One: I'm straight. Two: Yes, it's because you are ugly. Ugly emotionally. Your attractiveness covers up that awful trait"  
"..." Tears welled up in Glyde's eyes as he gritted his teeth in anger. His hands were clenched into tight fists. His body shook as anger started to overflow.  
"At least I'm not a loser like you that can't even support his family for a month! I bet you are a disgrace to your late parents!" Glyde shouted, his voice more feminine. The pretty pirate tucked the pendant underneath his shirt again, and turned his heel to get out of the room.

"Why, you little--!" Teisel lunged at the shorter man, and knocked him down to the floor. Before Teisel could do anything, the shorter man wiggled out of Teisel's grasp. Glyde got to his feet and tried to run, but Teisel grabbed him by his ankle, causing him to trip and land quite hard on his chest. With the wind knocked out of him, Glyde was dazed as Teisel wrapped his arms around his torso (which also pinned Glyde's arms) and picked him up with no effort.

"Teisel, put me down!" Glyde screamed in horror, trying to kick the stronger man. "Only after I get the pendant!" Teisel growled as he slipped his hand underneath the pretty boy's shirt, ignoring the crimson blush that appeared on the avian pirate's cheeks.  
"Ah ha! Gotcha!" Teisel smirked as his hand grabbed hold of something. But, his face became pale as he realized what he had really grabbed by accident.

Like a hot potato, the pale-faced man dropped the red-faced...person.  
"You--You're a girl?!" Teisel gagged in shock, pointing in horror at Glyde's chest.  
"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, detective." Glyde blushed as she crossed her arms against her chest, trying to hide her feminine...assets.

"I can't believe it! I almost beat the snot out of a girl! And I called myself a gentleman"  
"Well, you didn't know I was one! A girl, I mean." Glyde smirked in amusement as she watched her rival mope.  
"This changed everything. Hey, why did you disguise yourself as a guy"  
"Long story short: I was desperate for a job. Mr. Loath had a job that I know I can do, but he would only employ men. So when I went for a job interview, I changed my name to 'Glyde' and disguised myself as a man. Ever since then, I never tried to correct anyone about my gender."

"Good point. But, this changes everything..." Teisel sighed.  
"I know that, Teisel. So, act like a man, and move on.", Glyde frowned, cocking her hip to wide side, hands akimbo, "So, since I'm a woman, will you take me out on a date"  
"No"  
"No"  
"Like I said, one of the reasons is simply because of your personality! Besides, you're not my type."

"So, what is your type?" Glyde asked, curious.  
"She must be sweet and innocent. Very kind, generous and understanding. Oh, and she must also love all animals. Being innocently beautiful would be bonus points." Teisel smiled dreamily as he pictured the perfect girlfriend.  
"Boring." Glyde huffed in anger as she took her pendant out and held in right in front of her face, the reaverbot eye facing Teisel. The moment Teisel looked into Glyde's face, he was in a trance.

"From this moment onwards, you won't remember that you discovered my true gender. In fact, you won't remember anything from the moment you entered your bedroom until someone wakes you up from your slumber." Glyde spoke in a hushed voice. Teisel fell into a deep slumber as the hypnosis fell into effect.

As quietly as the thief of the night, Glyde slipped out of Teisel's bedroom. A few minutes later, Tron barged into Teisel's bedroom, which woke the pirate up.

"Teisel! Teisel! Wake up!" Tron shook her brother awake, panic evident in her voice. Teisel groggily woke up, confused.  
"Hunh, what? How did I get here?" Teisel mumbled.  
"Never mind that! Hurry Teisel, we've almost arrived at Forbidden Island!"

The End

Sequel coming soon... 


End file.
